


【DMC｜ND】昨日与他朝

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 与但丁重逢之后，尼禄开始频繁做噩梦。在潮湿的梦里，似乎有人在倾诉些什么。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	【DMC｜ND】昨日与他朝

**Author's Note:**

> 上一篇DN《伤痕与玫瑰》的姐妹篇，剧情上有一定交集，不过不影响这篇的阅读。

那是一场尴尬的重逢。

妮可比他更早发现但丁。他坐在副驾上倒腾着新拿到的恶魔武器，疯女孩无视交通规则的极速转弯掉头让那个武器狠砸到他头上。

“Hey，悠着点，小女士。”但丁停下准备推开酒吧门的手，越过靠近人行道的尼禄朝妮可笑道，等妮可挠着头发羞涩回应了一声之后才向尼禄打招呼，“嗨，小子。”

尼禄以为自己会有很多话要和但丁说的，再不济也会咆哮着顶撞一句“谁是小鬼头”。然而事实是他愣了好久才回但丁了一个“嗨”。

没有愤怒，没有不甘，也没有松一口气的感觉。再次和但丁的重逢轻松得像是出门遇到了多年的邻居，互相道个早安之后各奔东西。

“在这附近执行任务？”但丁往房车靠近几步，伸手在尼禄跟前晃了晃。

尼禄用脑袋把但丁乱动的手撞开，觉得自己需要说点什么，可是被撞到的脑袋什么也想不出来。

“是的，闹吸血树的时候我们，一起，救了一队军人，他们现在把尼禄当成恶魔教官了。双重意义上。”妮可不放过任何一次在偶像面前表现的机会。

“双重……恶魔围城经验者。”但丁总结。

尼禄有点生气，那两次并不是什么美妙的经历，可但丁却偏偏拿它们来开玩笑。

“妮可！我们在赶时间，姬莉叶在等我们回去。”虽然是对妮可说的话，尼禄却一直盯着但丁笑得眯起的眼睛。

挣扎犹豫了一会，妮可剩余不多的良心告诉她不能辜负那个温和的女人，只好挥手和但丁道别，“Bye～但丁，下次可以一起去喝一杯。”

“Bye，妮可。”歪过头和妮可道别，但丁最后也和尼禄说，“下次再见，尼禄。”

————

下次来得很快。

在第二天妮可就约上了但丁去酒吧灌上几瓶啤酒。尼禄在姬莉叶的叮嘱下也跟了过去。几杯酒精下肚，但丁夹在妮可和尼禄中间，一手搂着一个年轻人在吐槽自己哥哥在魔界的各种“恶行”，说他是不解风情的大魔王。而两个年轻人一个负责附和，一个负责挤兑，三人成为酒吧里最吵闹的一桌。

仿佛所有的委屈和隔阂都被那晚的酒精给蒸发掉，尼禄开始频繁访问但丁的事务所。有时候是为了工作，有时候就是去那里无所事事地在沙发上干坐一下午，勤奋的年长女性们都在说他们这样共处下去迟早一起变成废人。不过但丁不在乎，他总有办法应付女性的唠叨，这点尼禄很是佩服。

偶尔维吉尔会回来事务所，坐在尼禄常坐的沙发对面，看着各式各样的书籍，不时抬头对尼禄冷淡地叮嘱，“离那个疯狂的笨蛋远一点。”

这时候但丁通常会在办公桌后面接上维吉尔的话并和他争吵，一吵会持续很久，直到尼禄离开他们还能维持你一句，我一句的孩子气式辩论。

然而维吉尔管不着他。尼禄不但经常光临Devil may cry，还经常和但丁一起在酒吧里接下双人任务，在恶魔堆里把后背交给对方。

————

“在我的记忆里，爸爸和妈妈都是温和少话的人。维吉尔究竟是从哪里继承这么唠叨的性格的？”但丁巨剑被三只剪刀恶魔紧紧夹住，但丁单手握着剑柄和它们在僵持。

“只要你好好闭嘴，不和他争辩，维吉尔就不会和你吵了。”

为了可以清楚听清对方的话，尼禄和但丁都没用上枪械，尼禄甚至连绯红女王的油门都没拧上。恶魔之力的觉醒让他在“女王”休眠的时候也能凭蛮力将恶魔的骨头一一敲碎。

“这你就不清楚内行了。维吉尔是那种得不到搭理就会发脾气的家伙。”又一把剪刀卡上魔剑但丁，但丁顿了一下，眉间皱起，似乎对恶魔的围攻有点吃力，“维吉尔发脾气的后果通常很严重，小孩子多点和你爸爸聊聊天吧。”

没法推开，那就放弃，反正武器他多得是。但丁松开握剑的右手，沉重的魔剑把浮空的恶魔拉坠了一点，抽出别在身后的Cerberus，电弧将恶魔连同剪刀一起撕碎。

左手将Cerberus甩出一个漂亮的紫色电圈，但丁一边朝恶魔们张开手臂，一边半是谢幕半是挑衅地转圈。

狡猾的诡骗师。

尼禄感慨但丁这灵活多变的战斗方式，紧盯着他的每一个动作……想要变成他那样强大的人。

“小心！”

尼禄替得意炫耀的但丁留意到了异常。涂满恶魔血液的地面上布着异样的阴影，黢黑的地狱犬从影子里浮现，猛地扑向但丁，锋利的牙齿瞬间将但丁的右手咬了下来。

顾不得爆炸会伤到但丁被咬断的手，尼禄掏出手枪击中准备逃跑的地狱犬腔腹中的炉火。一件白色的物体被炸飞到尼禄脚边，他连忙蹲下捡起了它。

那只手损坏得很严重。指甲开裂了，有两片还直接被崩飞，关节位满是见肉的擦伤，手掌连着小臂的三分之一被咬下来。半弧形的断口血肉模糊，在断口边缘整齐地布着几道歪扭的肉痕，是伤口愈合到一半的症状。

掀起衣摆擦了擦断手的血污，尼禄想看清这些诡异的伤疤。

N、L……

“尼禄，你再不把那只手还给我这伤口就要愈合了，要长出新的手了～你要带我的手回去当纪念品吗？”但丁在不远处喊，声音里混着急促的喘气和不易察觉的紧张。背后的Rucifer在慢慢填充回红刺弹药，之前的全插在地上了，连同恶魔们一起。

连忙跑过去把断手还给但丁，尼禄也不想带着一只诡异的半魔的手回去，要是它突然衍生出一个小但丁……可就太恶心了。

尼禄看着但丁把断口相接，抹开的血迹将那一段凹凸不平的皮肤完全遮盖。

“真疼。”但丁苦笑着抚摸那一块被血染成红褐色的皮肤说：“疼得都快要哭了。”

————

“坐下之前你最好先去洗个澡。不然帕蒂之后得给你换上粉红小裙子来报复。”

听到但丁的警告，尼禄停在Devil may cry那张老旧的双人沙发前，礼貌地纠结要不要坐下。

“开玩笑的，你先休息一下。”但丁脱下染满血污的外套搭到沙发背上，给尼禄一个不用在意的借口。

尼禄也顺从地坐下，脑袋吊在椅背上，盯着天花板静止的褐色木扇叶发呆。今天的任务并不难，甚至可以说他只是陪但丁去走了个过场。然而今天战场上的每一秒都是那么鲜明，但丁的大意和急着隐藏的秘密，最后那句抱怨都粘稠地糊在他神经上，将疲倦的感觉刻画得格外鲜明。

但丁去洗澡了。从角落的房间里传来淅淅沥沥的水流声。尼禄换了个姿势横躺在沙发上，眼角瞥到但丁鲜红的外套，一番战斗下来它被灰尘染褪了一个色号，一线没有干透的血流沿着袖子慢慢往下滴。往一旁挪了一下，尼禄闭上眼睛，听着滴答的水声，意识逐渐模糊。

有湿意从靠外的那只手传来。是那摊血终于蔓延到那里了吗？指尖神经质地抽搐了几下，湿热的水流沿着指尖往下，浸满指甲缝隙漫溢下来，顺着指骨爬到掌心，又迅速地流到手腕，那一块皮肤被水流来回冲刷。有点痒，可不管尼禄怎么挣扎，被疲倦压死的神经一点也没有回应他的想法，一动不动地垂在沙发上，任由那股恶心的水流来回舔舐。不满地哼了一声，尼禄尝试掀起眼皮。

“嗯？！”

脸上突然传来一阵压力，黑暗死死地压在他眼眶和鼻梁上。呼吸有一瞬停止，可是尼禄感觉不到疼痛。脑袋下有点发硬的劣质海绵此时变得异常松软，尼禄感觉它正一点点从后脑勺开始吃掉他的脑袋。

耳朵被吃掉了。伴随着声音变得模糊，眼前死沉的黑暗也变得不清不楚，仿佛正凝视着一片雾夜里的大海，一切都陷在暧昧之中。手腕的水潮退去了，留下了一个软热的礼物，它贴着掌心在缓慢地“跳跃”。再次失去意识之前，尼禄感受到它吐出最后一口活命的海水，然后死去。

啪！

死掉了。

睁开眼，入目的是一片红色，但丁的衣袖搭在眼睛上，血腥味浓郁得仿佛要从眼睛渗进体内。尼禄拨开那片衣袖，关节重新组装上发出噼啪的声响，尼禄坐直了身子，茫然地环视周围。

“睡美人终于醒了。”

但丁蹲在茶几前面，他换了件白色T恤，湿漉漉的头发黏在颈脖上，他应该拿个毛巾的，没有回头地调侃尼禄，肩膀一耸一耸地在忙碌着什么。

“没想到你还有这么严重的起床气。你把我最好的茶杯给打碎了。”但丁举起右手，双指夹着一块陶瓷碎片晃了几下，毛巾扎在手腕上，是一条红白相间的毛巾。

“额。抱歉。我会赔偿的。”尼禄迷糊间承认了不知真假的过错。

“已经从你报酬里扣除了。谢谢惠顾。”但丁甩开不能复原的已经没用的碎片，跨过茶几，摸了把尼禄的头发，有鲜血的气味，“去洗澡吧，小鬼。”

————

尼禄逐渐减少了去Devil may cry的次数。那天潮湿的梦魇在蔓延，每次他进入但丁的事务所都会迷糊地进入睡眠，然后那个被黑暗压迫和使用的噩梦又会再次涌上来。他曾经羡慕和向往的场所变成了一片泥沼，在一个个“黑夜”里侵蚀他的理智。

其实尼禄有猜想过他是被不知名的恶魔下了奇怪的诅咒。他去找过崔西咨询。女恶魔绕着他转了两圈，歪着脑袋把他从头到脚扫描了一次，就和当初在雪桥上初遇一样。

“从表面上看不到明显的诅咒痕迹。或许是藏在了比较隐秘的地方了。尼禄你不介意脱光给我认真检查一次的话……”

尼禄理所当然地拒绝了。

最后一次在Devil may cry睡醒，他还没完全清醒过来就被维吉尔拎着衣服后领扔出了大门，但丁背对着他蹲在地上忙碌着什么。没过多久但丁也被甩出来。两人蹲在门口面面相觑。

“你睡迷糊的时候把维吉尔的杯子打碎了。”

尼禄挑眉，“那你呢？”

“我刚刚把他的咖啡壶也打碎了。”但丁摊手摇头说。

被赶出门的两人去了常去的酒吧喝了一宿的酒。但丁托着下巴依在吧台上，熟练地叫酒保送上不同的调酒并让他先把帐记到赊账上。酒精渐渐烧红但丁的眼睛，映着银月的血海在昏暗的灯光下忽明忽暗，直勾勾地盯着眼前小口啜着烈酒的青年。尼禄也不甘示弱地瞪回去，蓝色的眼睛清澈明亮。

那晚之后和但丁的联系方式回归到了书信和电话电波。中间商给他们各自寄任务书，然后他们在约定的接头出互相问好。偶尔尼禄也会给但丁打电话，除了关于任务也表达一下自己对亲人的关心。

“你真的没问题吗？确定不让崔西对事务所做个彻底的驱魔？”

“哦！尼禄，你这是让一个恶魔去一个半魔的家做驱魔。到时候被赶走的除了我还能是谁？那两个女人可是盯上我的老房子很久了。”

但丁的抱怨让尼禄忍不住笑了，这倒并非不可能，不，是很有可能发生。

“……所以，尼禄。你什么时候再来探望一下我，我们两个老头子？”

“我考虑一下。或许等你把房间打扫干净？”

“这可是一个大工程啊尼禄。”但丁在话筒的一头笑着说。

“好好干吧，糟老头。”一个寄养在这院子里的孩子从厅门后探出一个脑袋，给尼禄传达晚餐消息，尼禄朝他挥手表示收到，“…再联系，但丁。”

“再见。”

但丁话音刚落，尼禄把电话挂上了。

—————

在姬莉叶的催促下，尼禄前去餐厅参加共餐。他完成了一天的工作，姬莉叶她们让他早点回房间休息，尼禄照做了。

躺在床上，把自己卷在被子里面，尼禄犹豫了一会还是把手探进了腿间。即使隔着两层布料，尼禄还是能确定手感和那些噩梦里的一模一样。

但丁对尼禄持有狂乱的爱火。

这个但丁藏起来的秘密，尼禄早就知晓。每次都守候在旁边的巧合，对他手腕的执着和残留在但丁手腕上的旧伤疤，最重要的证据莫过于他在高潮地时候无法自控地在尼禄耳边绝望地小声呼唤他的名字。

恶心吗？

很恶心。被自己的亲叔叔用力量压制，被他利用来发泄自身的欲望。这很恶心。

愤怒吗？

很愤怒。但丁对他隐瞒了这一切，即使到现在但丁依旧试图掩饰，他从来没有对自己坦诚过，在他心中尼禄一直是一个弱小的孩子。

兴奋吗？

当然！那个一直憧憬的强大男人居然那么卑微地渴求自己，渴求自己能施予他一点关注和回应。

开心吗？

非常开心。他墨守成规的世界再次被打破了！被同一个男人。或许所有人都无法理解和接受可能发生在他们身上的畸形关系，甚至会唾弃他们。但是倾覆日常和世界...是多么有趣的事情。就像多年前那场喧闹的玻璃雨，绚丽无比。

“但丁。”牙齿咬紧，干脆地切断最后一个尾音。

指间又湿又粘，射出的液体沾染在裤子和盖着的被子上。尼禄在被子上抹了两把，用它卷起脱下来的裤子甩到角落。懒得去翻找新的裤子，尼禄伸长魔爪把挂在门边的大衣拉了过来盖在身上。

在入睡前。尼禄仔细思考了两个问题：

明天要怎么跟姬莉叶她们解释地上那团脏布料？

明天要不要给那个可怜的迷恋者打个电话？

————

然而，世界和恋情，在明日到来之前都没有答案。

-END-


End file.
